etnobotanikafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Agave spp.
Agawa 'Rodzina ' Agawowate 'Formy i podgatunki ' Znane jest około 130 gatunków rodzaju Agave w Meksyku i w sąsiednich regionach (Gentry 1982). Wiele większych gatunków ma znaczenie etnobotaniczne i etnofarmakologiczne. Gatunki stosowane do produkcji sfermentowanych napojów alkoholowych (pulque, sugui, tesgüino, tizwin, mesagoli) oraz destylatów (tequila, mescal, pisto): * Agave americana ''L. * ''Agave americana ''L. var. ''expansa * Agave asperimma ''Jacobi * ''Agave bocicornuta ''Gentry * ''Agave cerulata ''Trel. ssp. ''Dentions * Agave durangensis Gentry * Agave ferox ''Koch * ''Agave hookeri ''Jacobi * ''Agave latissima ''Jacobi * ''Agave mapisanga ''Trel. * ''Agave mescal Koch * Agave multifilifera ''Gentry * ''Agave pacifica ''Trel. * ''Agave palmeri ''Engelm. * ''Agave parryi ''Engelm. * ''Agave polianthiflora ''Gentry * ''Agave potatorum ''Zucc. * ''Agave potatorum ''Zucc. Var. ''varchaffeltü ''(Lem.) Berger * ''Agave rhodacantha ''Trel. * ''Agave salmiana ''Otto ex Salm-Dyck * ''Agave shrevei ''Gentry * ''Agave tequilana ''Weber * ''Agave vivipara ''L. * ''Agave weberi ''Cels * ''Agave wacomahi ''Gentry * ''Agave zebra ''Gentry Agawy stosowane w medycynie i dla świętych cierni: * ''Agave americana ''L. * ''Agave sisalana ''Perrine * ''Agave fourcroydes ''Lem. 'Nazwy ludowe' Agawa, agave, century plant, hupalla, henequen, maguei, maguey, mescal plant, meskalpflanze, metl, mezcal plant, pita Określenia na sfermentowany sok: Agave, iztac, octil, mesagoil, mescal beer, metl, octili, pulque, sugui, tesgüino, tizwin, vino mescal, wine Określenia na destylat Agave schnapps, mescal, mezcal, pisto, tequila, tuche, vino mescal 'Historia' Zasuszone resztki agawy, pochodzące sprzed 8 tysięcy lat, został odkryte w jaskiniach Techuacán (Meksyk) (Wolters 1996, 28). Już w czasach prehistorycznych agawa odgrywała istotną rolę jako źródło pożywienia, używek i materiałów, na terenie Meksyku i południowo-zachodniej Ameryki. Niektóre agawy były nawet stosowane jako trucizny do unieruchamiania ryb, w nieruchomych zbiornikach wodnych (Bye et al. 1975). Meksykańskie agawy zostały po raz pierwszy opisane około 1577 roku, przez Francisco Hernándeza. Konkwistador zdobył też informacje o zastosowaniu sfermentowanego soku agawy (pulque) (Gentry 1982).Według azteckich zapisków, pulque zostało „wynalezione” w Centralnej Ameryce pomiędzy 1172 i 1291, po migracji Azteków z północy (Gentry 1982, 8). Pulque prawdopodobnie było stosowane od znacznie dłużeszego czasi i znane wielu plemionom. Pulque i podobne napoje alkoholowe odgrywały znaczącą rolę również w plemionach północnego Meksyku w Ameryce południowo-zachodniej *np. piwo, chicha). Apacze na przykład, wykorzystywali agawę do produkcji sfermentowanych napojów (''tizwin), które były rytualnie pite podczas plemiennych festiwali (Barrows 1967, 75). Obecnie, meksykańska agawa jest ważna przede wszystkim w produkcji tequili, a także jako popularna na całym świecie roślina ozdobna. 'Czym jest Mescal?' Nazwa mescal wywołuje duże terminologiczne zamieszanie w temacie psychoaktywnych roślin i ich przetworów. Termin jest stosowany do określenia typu agawy, która jest poddawana destylacji w celu uzyskania alkoholu, który również nazywany jest mescal lub mezcal. W południowej Kalifornii Yucca whipplei Torr. Jest znana jako agawa (maguey), ale również mescal. Również peyotl (Lophophora williamsii) jest nazywany mescal lub mescalito, podczas gdy pączki odcięte z kaktusa nazywane są pączkami mescal lub główkami mescal. W dodatku nasiona Sophora secundiflora znane są jako fasolki mescal. W kulturze narkotykowej, podróże meskalinowe często określane są jako mescalitos. W Ameryce Północnej, gatunek Agave felgeri Gentry znany jest jako mescalito. Przy tak wielu znaczeniach słowa mescal, nie zaskakuje fakt, że niektórzy ludzie sądzą iż alkohole mescal wywołują efekty psychodeliczne. W dodatku możliwę jest że owady (obecnie larwy) zawarte w mescal con gusano zawierają specjalne składniki i wywołują halucynacje po zjedzeniu. Niektórzy utrzymują, że trzeba zjeść ich kilka aby otrzymać pożądany efekt. 'Występowanie' Agawę rozmarza się poprzez bulwy, które są sadzone na polach wzrostowych przed początkiem pory deszczowej. Po 12-18 miesiącach, rośliny są przenoszone na pola uprawne. Agawa jest sukulentem i może łatwo przetrwać długie okresy bez wody. Niektóre gatunki żyją na pustyni, inne w lasach tropikalnych. Mimo, że jakość gleby nie jest bardzo istotna, agawy wolą osuszone tereny. 'Wygląd' Prawie wszystkie agawy, a w szczególności te gatunki, które stosuje się do produkcji pulque i mocniejszych alkoholi, są bardzo do siebie podobne. Są to twarde rośliny z grubymi, mięsistymi korzeniami, z których wyrastają soczyste liście ułożone w rozetę. Liście mają lancetowaty kształt i pokryte są ostrymi kolcami na zazwyczaj ząbkowanych krawędziach. Pod koniec ich życia, rośliny wykształcają ogromną ilość kwiatostanów opierających się na pojedynczej, prostej, bezlistnej łodydze. 'Materiał psychoaktywny' * Aguamiel (Hiszpański „miodowa woda”), słodki sok zbierany z wnętrza rośliny. Na krótko zanim roślina jest gotowa do wytworzenia kwiatostanów, sok (aguamiel, metl), zawierający duże stężenie cukrów gromadzi się w rdzeniu z którego wyrastają liście. Ten sok ulega procesowi fermentacji, prawdopodobnie za sprawą dzikich drożdży (Pseudomonas lindneri), lub grzybów (Gonçalves 1956). Roślina sama w sobie wytwarza sfermentowany napój znany jako pulque (mezcal ''lub ''vino mezcal). Proces może być sztucznie kontrolowany poprzez usunięcie części liści z korony. Wówczas roślina wytwarza znacznie więcej soku (około 2 litrów na dzień). Pulque jest wytwarzane codziennie przez ponad miesiąc (Bye 1979, 152). * Owady mescal (gusano de mescal) 'Przygotowanie i dawkowanie' Roślina może być nakłuwana albo kiedy fermentacja jest skończona, albo kiedy zbliża się do końca. Pulque zawiera 3-4% alkoholu (Havard 1896, 34). Wiele roślin było i jest dodawanych do pulque dla ulepszenia go i modyfikacji jego działania psychoaktywnego. Indianie Seri z północnego Meksyku, gotowali wąskie, liście Agave cerulata, ''rośliny którą nazywają ''heme. Po posiekaniu ich na drobne kawałki, umieszczali je w skorupie morskiego żółwia. Następnie zgniatali ją kamieniem, dzięki czemu sok zbierał się w skorupie. Sok, który sfermentował w ciągu kilku dni jest rozcieńczany wodą przed wypiciem (Felder i Moser 1991, 223). Plemię Taharuma produkuje sugui i tesgüino z wielu rodzajów agaw. Gotują liście w wodzie, prasują rdzenie rośliny lub robią ekstrakt z posiekanych liści. Fermentacja następuje samoczynnie. (Bye et al. 1975, 88). Indianie z Arizony przygotowują swój swoje piwo mescal z kwiatostanów Agave parryi i Agave palmeri (Havard 1896, 34). Mocne alkohole (tequila, mescal) również są destylowane z soku rośliny lub z gotowanych i roztartych liści. Indianie Yaqui wzmacniają swój napój mescal dodając liście datury (Datura innoxia). W Meksyku powszechne jest dodawanie kwiatów marihuany (np. Cannabis sativa), cukry i papryczek chili (Reko 1936, 64). Damiana (Turnera diffusa) jest również dobrym dodatkiem do tequili, według wielu przepisów (Walker i Walker 1994). Uważa się że owad mescal (larwa, około 5 cm długości), która jest dodawana do niektórych alkoholi mescal, powinna zostać zjedzona jeśli chce się osiągnąć działanie psychoaktywne. Dwa lub trzy owady stanowią wystarczającą dawkę. 'Zastosowania rytualne' Wśród Azteków, pulque było napojem poświęconym bogom, więc można było je pić tylko z okazji rytualnych. Ilość była ograniczona do czterech misek. Ludzie w wieku siedemdziesięciu lat mógł wypić tyle ile potrzebowali do odurzenia się. Rytuały ofiarne prowadziły do uświęconych libacji:A po celebracji cały dzień pito wino (pulque). Wino to zwane było niebieskim winem. Wszyscy je pili, starzy mężczyźni, stare kobiety i przywódcy, zaślubieni, dorośli, księżniczka krwi i przywódca dorosłych. A pierwsi pośród młodych, którzy byli dość silni także pili wino, lecz pili je w ukryciu, nie pokazywali się i używali nocy jako osłony kryjąc się w trawie. Jednak jeśli ktoś by ich odkrył, powinien uderzyć ich kijem tak żeby ciała spuchły, oraz ogolić im głowy jak niewolnikom, przeciągać ich, kopać ich, rzucać na ziemię i zrobić wszystkie złe rzeczy, tak że czasami umierają. A potem uciszają ich żądze poniżając ich i wypędzając z domów. (Sahagum, Florentine Codex 2:34)Odurzająca mieszanka była stosowana jako rytualna ofiara i libacja dla bogów, a także była potrzebna dla ludzkich ofiar. Przed ceremonią, ci, którzy mieli był złożeni w ofierze, musieli wypić 4 miski pulque z dodatkiem datury lub naparu z kory bursery (Bursera bipinnata). Odurzeni w ten sposób, byli zabijani przez kapłana poprzez wycięcie ich serc ze wciąż żyjących ciał na ołtarzu ofiarnym. W swojej pracy z 1541 – Historia de los indios de la Nueva Espana – Motolina wspominał już o dodawaniu ocpatli, ''prawdopodobnie ''Acacia angustifolia, ''jednakże wiedza o tym została utracona w okresie kolonialnym. Dodatek ten oraz powstający z niego napój nazywane był ''teoctli ''(boskie pulque) lub ''xochioctli ''(kwiatowe pulque) (Ott, 1996, 428). Huastekowie, którzy żyli w Zatoce Meksykańskiej, używali pulque wewszystkich swoich rytuałach i darzyli czcią stan odurzenia, które wywoływało. Pulque było też stosowane rytów magii seksualnej dla utrzymania i uhonorowania erotycznych obrazów ich bóstw. Mężczyzna i kobieta uprawiali seks przed statuami, gdy kapłan podał im lewatywę pulque (nawet dzisiaj pulque jest uznawane za afrodyzjak). Następnie mężczyzna i kobieta odbywalirytualny stosunek analny. Możliwe, że pulque stosowane w tym celu było wzmacniane daturą (Kuehne Heyder 1995). Ogromne ilości alkoholu destylowanego z agawy były również spożywane w rytuałach szamańskich, zwłaszcza w czasie festiwalu peyotu w plemieniu Huiczolów (patrż: ''Lophophora williamsi): Szaman wypił trochę z butelki dobrego alkoholu zrobionego z agawy i podał ją mi. Razem piliśmy na zmianę. Łyk za łykiem. Następnie wziął papkę z peyotu i popił ją solidnie. Ja również ją wziąłem i równie solidnie popiłem. Trwało to przez całą noc. (Siegel 1992, 28) Należy zaznaczyć, że meskalina zawarta w kaktusach peyot mocno tłumi działanie alkoholu. Kawałki agawy są również stosowane w leczeniu rytualnym i ceremoniach płodności, czasami jako amulety (Bye et al. 1975, 91). W azteckich ceremoniach ofiarnych, czubki liści (pencas) były wbijane jak kolce w skórę ofiar. Aztekowie stosowali je również, gdy chłopiec miał stać się mężczyzną. Ponadto każdy kto postąpił niewłaściwie był karany za pomocą kolców agawy (Gentry 1982, 10). 'Produkty i przedmioty' Azteckie manuskrypty zawierają liczne opisy bogini pulque Mayahuel, pienistego napoju oraz rytualnego picia i libacji (Gonçalves 1956). Pulque pojawia się również w azteckich piosenkach i wierszach (Guerrero 1985). W Cholula (Puebla),odkryto prekolumbijskie malowidła naścienne, które przedstawiają rytualne spożywanie pulque. Peter Furst zidentyfikował kwiaty ukazane na jednym z nich, jako Turbina corymbosa. Zasugerował, że nasionatej rośliny, (wywołującej efekty psychodeliczne), były dodatkiem do pulque (Furst 1974, 71). Agawy, butelki tequili i stany upicia są powszechnym elementem obrazów w Meksyku (dzieła Eugenii Marcos, Eleny Climent, Joela Renón i Ricarda Martineza). Tequila jest sławiona w licznych meksykańskich wierszach i piosenkach (Artes de Mexico 1994). 'Zastosowania medyczne' Różne agawy znalazły liczne zastosowania w medycynie ludowej. Były stosowane do leczenia ran, ukąszeń, chorób skóry, grzybicy stóp, chorób wenerycznych, bólów zęba, reumatyzmu, biegunki, itd. (Woltres 1996, 31f). W Meksyku, powszechnie wierzono, że mescal con guasano jest afrodyzjakiem, podobnie jak żerujące na nim owady. Ogólnie rzeczy biorąc, tequila i mescal są związane z erotyzmem i seksem. Preparaty'' z agawy amerykańskiej są stosowane w homeopatii (Wolters 1996.35).'' 'Skład' Agawy zawierają saponiny, saponiny steroidowe, hekogeninę, duże stężenie cukró (ponad 8%), witaminę C, polisacharydy i minerały (Wolters 1996, 34). Agawa amerykańska zawiera saponiny, ostry olejek eteryczny, hekogeninę i kwas szczawiowy (Roth et al. 1994, 103). Sok z agawy zawiera 8% cukrów, olejek eteryczny i odrobinę papainy. Pulque zawiera 2-4% alkoholu i ogromne ilości witaminy C. Jeden litr dostarcza 204 kalorii. 'Działanie' Działanie pulque jest podobne do efektów balche, chicha i wina palmowego. Jednakże jest zauważalnie bardziej odświeżające. Jest również „czystsze” niż działanie piwa. Pulque bywa wzmacniane przez dodanie psilocybe ''spp. co dodaje mu właściwości wizyjnych. Częstym motywem tych wizji są węże. (Havard 1896, 39). 'Regulacje prawne i komercyjne' Wiele gatunków agawy jest dostępnych w sklepach ogrodniczych na całym świecie. Pulque można znaleźć tylko w Meksyku. Powiązane z nim,destylowane alkohole (tequila, mescal) są rozpowszechnione na świecie i podlegają lokalnym prawom. Najlepszej jakości tequila jest wytwarzana z niebieskie agawy (''Agave tequiliana), występuje tylko w Meksyku. 'Literatura' *Artes de Mexico 1984. El tequila Arte Tradicional de Mexico. 27. *Barrios, Virginia B. de. 1984. A guide to tequila, mezcal and pulque. Mexico: Minutae Mexicana *Bye, Robert A. Don Burgess, i Albino Mares Trias. 1975. Ethnobotany of the western Tarahumara of Chihuahua, Mexico. 1: Notes on the genus Agave.Botanical Museum Leaflets ''24 (5):85-112. *Castetter, E. F., W. H. Bell i A. R. Grove. 1938. The early utilization and the distribution of agave in the American Southwest. ''University of New Mexico Bulletin (Biological Series) 5 (4).Gentry, Howard Scott. 1982. Agaves of continental North America. Tuscon: University of Arizona Press. *Gonçalves de Lima, Oswaldo. 1956. El maguey y el pulque en los codices Mexicanos. Mexico City: Fondo de Cultura Economica. *Guerrero, Raul. 1985. El pulque. Mexicano: INAH. *Kuehne Heyder, Nicola. 1995. „Uso de alucinogenos de la huaxteca: La probable utilizacion de la datura en una cultura prehispanica.” Integration ''5:63-71. *Marino Ambrosio, A. 1966. The pulque agaves of Mexico. PhD thesis, Departament of Biology, Harward University, Cambridge, Mass *Morton, Julia F. 1978. Brazilian pepper-its impact on people, animals and the enviroment. ''Economic Botany 32 (4): 353-59 *Nadra, K. S. i I. S. Bhatia. 1980. In vivo ''biosynthesis of glucofructosans in''Agave americana. Phytochemistry ''19:965-66 *Walker, Ann i Larry Walker. 1994. ''Tequila. San Francisco: Chronicle Books. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Roślin Psychoaktywnych Kategoria:Rośliny psychoaktywne